


Okita's Loss

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Okita's sickness has made her body weak, so weak that she's lost control of her bladder. But she's not a baby, not at all!
Series: August Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599





	Okita's Loss

**Author's Note:**

> For Sissy Camilla.

“I’m telling you, it was just an accident!”

Sometimes, amidst the many servants that serve Chaldea in its endeavors to protect Human History, a few fights crop up. Whether its because of ideological differences, or simple bickering born from human misunderstandings, not a single one of them can avoid getting into at least one fight.

This ‘fight’, however, came at the expense of the dignity of one of the ‘combatants’. Namely, one young Okita Souji, who was defending herself against two near-identical women. The older and younger Oda Nobunaga, who each were witness to quite the embarrassing sight.

“Yeah yeah, you keep saying that, but you’ve got a weak body now, don’tcha, Okita?” The younger Nobunaga grinned from ear to ear as she pointed towards the sheets that her older self held, which were clearly stained with some sort of liquid. Smelly liquid, so it couldn’t have been a simple spilled drink. “Last I checked, this is what happens when you’ve got a weak body. You piss the bed. Just admit it, you’re a bedwetter, Okita!”

Okita grit her teeth as she drew her blade, pointing it towards the black-haired despot. “It was an accident! An ACCIDENT! I just had too much to drink last night, that’s all! I’ll make sure you understand, once I drive my blade through yo-”

“Enough. Okita.” The older Nobunaga, Maou as she was called to differentiate the two, stepped in after folding the sheets neatly together. “Just accept that it happened. If you work yourself up harder, and it does turn out to be connected to your condition, then I have no choice but to get the Master involved.” She said with a firm tone, her authority over the situation aided by the single eye kept hidden by her hair. “Unless you’d want to be outed as a brat. Be my guest.”

The japanese swordswoman looked up at the taller redhead, only to shiver as she looked straight into that single exposed eye. “Y-Yeah, I get it. Sorry.” She muttered, feeling her will to fight back get extinguished right then and there. If she just had the will to keep going, she would’ve knocked them both down…

“Good girl.” Maou said as she kneeled down to be on eye level with the shorter girl, patting her on the head. “As long as we keep an eye on your body, it’ll be fine. Now come on. I’m treating you to ice cream for lunch, to make up for Nobu’s bullying.”

Nobunaga twitched in response to her older self’s way of spoiling her rival. “Hey! That’s not fair! I’m supposed to get ice cream too, right!?” She butted her way into the conversation, only to back away after receiving that same eagle-eyed glare as her rival got.

“You were the one who decided to rub things in, so you get nothing. Buy some with Akechi’s money, I’m sure you’ve got some of that stashed away from the last time you saw him.” The redheaded despot shot back as she stood back up, nodding down at the smaller girl. “Now, if you two excuse me, I have to talk to our Master about something. I’ll meet you both during lunch.”

With that, the redhead took her leave. The younger version of her followed suit, though not before turning around briefly to blow a raspberry at her rival and then quickly dashing out of the room before she could suffer from retribution.

Surely today couldn’t get any worse for little Okita…

\---

“I… N-No, I told you, Maou, it was an accident!”

Later, at lunch, little Okita was isolated with the redheaded despot, who looked at her not with scorn or malice in her eye, but rather pity. Pity born of what she had learned from talking with various Servants around the complex…

“An accident, yes, but the first in a potentially worrying line of symptoms. I took the liberty of talking with Da Vinci to make sure that my hypothesis was correct, and she gave me enough material to be rightfully worried about you, Okita.” Maou remarked, while guiding a piece of food into the younger girl’s mouth. “Once you start having regular accidents, the next thing that goes will be the rest of the control you have over your body. You’d be forced to be carried around in a stroller, utterly useless at your given class.”

The japanese swordswoman looked at the table in front of her, only lifting her head to allow the maternal woman to slip a bit of food into her mouth. An arrangement that they had made some time ago, one that didn’t worry her as much as the other infantile issue at hand. “B-But… D-Does that really necessitate those? I’m still an adult, I have time to make it to a toilet, I promise!”

“...Very well.” The redheaded despot replied as she sighed, acknowledging that the girl in front of her, despite being spoonfed, was still an adult. Despite the latest evidence to the contrary. “If you can manage to stay dry for three days, whether you’re awake or not, then you can avoid being put back into diapers. I promise that, on my family’s name, you will not be further infantilized should you prove your adulthood.” She gave her word, before closing her exposed eye. “You better do your best, Okita. I don’t like to give chances to those that don’t deserve them.”

Okita nodded rapidly, swallowing the latest bite that the motherly woman gave her. “I promise, Maou! You won’t need to put me back in diapers!” She declared with glee, before she got up from her seat. “Gotta go though, training’s soon! If I miss it, then Master’s gonna be the one who’s mad at me! Seeya, Maou!”

With that, she sped off. All while the older woman kept her hidden eye on her, a hint of worry in that gaze.

“Stay safe, Okita. Mommy’s worried about you.”

\---

Training went as it always went, especially whenever Okita was involved. Thanks to her natural speed, whenever she wasn’t hampered by her condition, it finished before the Master could blink.

It felt great to not worry about the talks earlier in the day, nor the confrontation she had just been through. All she needed to do was to pierce the targets with her blade, slash a few holograms made out of different monsters, and then get to the goal. It was simple, it was easy, and she had been through it literally thousands of times at this point…

“Right there..!” The swordswoman cried out as she pierced her way through the last target, grinning as she sheathed her blade. Even with the accident, she was still as sharp as ever. As long as she kept this up, there would be…

Okita’s eyes widened as she felt a cramp growing down below, something that her Master hadn’t noticed as they got closer. “N-Not now…” The young girl muttered as she let her eyes dart over the place, looking for the exit.

Right before her Master got over to her, the gal broke into a sprint. “S-Sorry, Master! I have to go!” She cried out in a panic, pushing her legs to their absolute limit so that she wouldn’t be late. If that cramp kept going, then…

She shook her head. She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think about water at all, no matter how much she could imagine it rushing down waterfalls… Aaahhh! It was getting worse, the more she tried to not think about rushing liquids as to avoid peeing in her panties, the harder it became to think about anything else!

“Gotta find it, gotta find it, gotta find i-” Okita kept on repeating her mantra, only for her eyes to glaze right past the bathroom thanks to the way she was hurrying along. “There!” She cried out as she skidded to a halt, using her blade’s sheath as a pivot to spin around and sprint back towards the door.

She quickly threw it open as she came to a breaking halt, her body shaking all over as it tried to wind down. She was so close, she could see the open stall begging her to climb onto the toilet, pull down her panties and…

Unfortunately for the poor swordswoman, her time was up. Not because of her bladder and its natural weakness, but because of her illness. Thanks to the jerking motions she had made to correct her course, she had roughed up her body. And by roughing up her body, she couldn’t keep herself standing. Just as she made it to the porcelain throne, she collapsed onto her knees, her eyes widening as tears started streaming down.

She got so close, and yet she couldn’t make it. The tears piled onto the floor as she was forced to cough so hard that blood splattered onto the floor, the two liquids joining together as they spread across the floor… all while she was forced to rest against the throne that she had been seeking, the tears refusing to let up.

The last thing the poor girl could perceive before she passed out fully, was the warm sensation of pee rushing out of her urethra and down her leg, joining the blood and tears on the floor. Ultimately, it served as evidence. That she wasn’t anywhere near as strong as she claimed she was… and that her condition was worsening. She’d no doubt wake up in diapers, or worse…

Okita sobbed in her sleep, unable to come to terms with what was going to happen in the near future...


End file.
